Sonic And The Wizard of Oz
by sonicthehedgehoglover2
Summary: Problems arise as Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails get into a argument not only that but a twister picks the best time to show its windy face causing the crew to rush to Cream's safe house only to find out that Cheese got stuck inside the house causing our hero to save him but also causing him to go on a unwanted trip.What will happen and will Sonic and Cheese make it home without trouble?
1. Chapter 1

SonicTheHedgehogLover:Ok I've been kind of slow with this so plz don't be angry anyway this is the first chapter of Sonic in the Wizard of Ozzzzz. Sonic: There is no need for the Ozzzz. SonicTheHedgehogLover:Shut up or else I'll throw you do the Pit of Doom! *laughs like a lunatic* Sonic:What pit I don't see no Pit of Doom? SonicTheHedgehogLover:I mean this pit *pit opens up under Sonic* Sonic:AHHHHHHH! *disappears from view* SonicTheHedgehogLover:Que the reviews Knuckles! Knuckles: Ummm... Review for SonicTheHedgehogLover's story also we aren't owned by her _thank goodness _Sega owns us! SonicTheHedgehogLover: What did you say argghh... Que story ! Chapter 2 Planet Mobuis for once covered in gray clouds causing everything to be dull and gray even the grass and trees seemed a dark and depressing color speaking of the trees and grass they were blowing violently wind yet everything seemed quiet and peaceful well...almost quiet anyway. "No my ability is way better!"Yelled a voice angrily. Ah yes this is what is disturbing the usual _(well as usual as Eggman attacking_) peace around this part of around Cream's house was a great oak (_kinda of like in Pixie Hollow_) and standing underneath the tree which was quivering in the harsh wind was none other than the Sonic Crew (_who had just had walked or well...in Sonic's view moved in slow motion all the way from Cream's house where they had_ _just had lunch which consisted of chilidogs and you can guess who ate the most*ahem*...Sonic)_which had Amy,Cream,and Chris (_this is before Meterax came_) who were sitting on the ground in a bored line watching Sonic,Knuckles and suprisingly Tails who were having an agrument on well...you'll find out."Strength was and always is the best ability in this team I mean who stopped the toughest of robots with their knuckles?"Said Knuckles himself who was cracking his namesakes a smirk splayed across his face."No brains was always the best ability not brawns I mean who stopped that missile in Station Square from detonating?" Said Tails ignoring the looks of anger from Sonic and Knuckles."You're both wrong"said Sonic stepping between a annoyed Knuckles and Tails rubbing his nose,"who has destroyed,broke,demolished,and even tore through Eggman's robots more than anyone could ever count?" _**Five minutes later**__..._Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles were all panting was awarded during their 'little' fight with six bruises and ruffled up quills,Tails had scored a small cut on his head but hadn't gotten seriously hurt, and Knuckles adored two cuts and seven bruises (Sonic and Tails had teamed up during the last minute). They were about continue fighting when all of a sudden the wind picked up and then Amy screamed "Guys its a twister and its coming our way!" Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails's jaws dropped so low that they could of hitted the ground because there stood a gigantic funnel-shaped twister about a mile away from the great oak snapped out of his trance as he felt a small pull on his shoulder only to find a scared Cream whose eyes kept glancing between Sonic and the twister that was slowly apporaching."M-Mister Sonic m-my mother has a-a special shelter underneath the h-house."Said Cream who started to hug Sonic's arm like her life depended on it. Sonic sensing that Cream as never been through a twister since they hardly ever got them on Mobuis, kneeled down to Cream's height."Don't worry Cream we'll get their safetly I promise" Said Sonic as he finished with a warm and sweet smile (which kind of shows the softer side of him)."Okay Mister Sonic !" Said Cream a smile lighting up her face making Sonic's heart melt with joy." Okay guys we should get moving towards Cream's house before that twister gets any closer to us!" Said Sonic before grabbing onto Cream as Tails grabbed on Amy and Knuckles grabbed on Chris before everyone before began to run/ fly in a mad dash to get to Cream's house. Sonic was rushing quickly to Cream's house when he felt something wet hitting his very short haired stomach and soft ,Sonic glanced down to stare at a certain tan rabbit who had her eyes shut tightly tears spilling like the Jordan River out her eyes landing on Sonic's chest or to blow out into the glanced back up before nudging Cream in the shoulder softly as the whimpering suddenly stopped."Yes ?"Said Cream,sounding small and scared."Are you ok,Cream?"Said Sonic glancing down to meet the kid's big brown eyes, which was were filled to the brim with tears."N-No its just that...just that.."Said Cream trailing off her sentence as a single tear dropped down her cheek."Just..what Cream?"Said Sonic concern literally dripping from his voice."Its just w-what if w-we don't m-make it out alive?"Said Cream her voice wavering with almost each word spoken."Cream I..."Sonic began before Tails yelled out,"Sonic we've arrived" right behind Sonic who skidded to a stop before placing Cream safetly on the wiped her eyes with her glove before knocking on the house door before it opened a few seconds opened the door with a soft smile on her face only to find a red eyed Cream and a slightly tired out,wide-eyed Sonic Crew."What happened?"Said Vanilla kneeling down to hug Cream who was slightly shaking."Miss Vanilla there's a twister coming a mile away from your house and Cream said you had a shelter away from it."Said Tails pointing urgently towards the gigantic twister that was heading the way the crew came looked at the twister before saying,"ok everyone follow me around the back of the house" ,before picking up Cream and running towards the others glanced at each other before running after Vanilla who was kneeling beside Cream,trying to open what resembled a pair of barn doors except they were leading into the ground. "What's that for?"Said Chris trying to stop the harsh winds from blowing his hair into his face."This is an old cellar...it was used back than to store things almost like a garage expect its also a shelter aganist twisters."Said Vanilla before she heaved the doors open and dusted off her gripped Cream tightly before pointing down towards the long winding stairs."Hurry now let's go!"Vanilla said before rushing down the stairs with Cream in tow. The others glanced down at the dark stairway before rushing down one by was last to go in before he closed the cellar door and glanced down at the stairway which had spiders webs covering the walls before leading into darkness."Wow...how old is this cellar!"Said our young hero listening as his voice echoed all the way down before rushing forward,eager to catch up with the others. _**Twenty Seconds Later...**_Sonic was on the last step of the stairway when he all of the sudden he heard crying and agruing coming from the room he just entered."But mother Cheese is still inside the house!"Said a shrill voice which was mixed in with looked up to see the others in a small dark room which was covered with spider webs,dust,radio,bookcase,and a few chairs and tables but what caught Sonic's eye the most was Cream on her knees with her mother and the others surronding her with worry written on their faces. Sonic walked over to Knuckles who was looking down at Cream a frown etched on his face."Hey Knuckles",said Sonic tapping him on the shoulder."What's wrong with Cream?"Knuckles turned to Sonic hiding all hints of concern on his face before answering,"We came down here a few seconds before you when Cream realized that

Cheese was missing and started to scream that he was gone to just told her that she can't go back up stairs and...here we are!"Said Knuckles pointing towards a still weeping Cream."Is that all?"Said Sonic smirking before he walked towards Cream. "Cream?"Said Sonic watching as Cream raised her head to show her tear streaked eyes and muzzle."I'll go get Cheese for ya!"Said Sonic his smirk growing wider."WHAT?"Said everyone (especially Amy) their eyes growing big."Sonic are you crazy?!"Said Knuckles seriously believing Sonic was trying one of his famous jokes."Maybe I am!"Said Sonic looking over to Knuckles with a recongizable glint in his eyes."Sonic I know you want to do this for Cream but I highly disapprove aganist this!"Said Vanilla a frown taking over her regular smile."But Miss Vanilla if I know anything about Cream its that she loves Cheese and I'm willing to save him for her."Said Sonic giving Vanilla a serious glance that quickly turned by cocky as he looked back up the stairway. Sonic began to walk back the stairs when someone suddenly grabbed his arm."Sonic wait please!"Said Cream as Sonic turned to her with a suprised look on his face."What if you don't come back!"Said Cream tears starting to fill her eyes."Cream",said Sonic as he kneeled down to her height."Cheese is important to you isn't he?"Said Sonic as Cream nodded her head."Then I'm going to get him just to see your smile again."Said Sonic who cried out in suprise as Cream hugged him tightly."Please be careful and bring him back Sonic."Said Cream as she slowly released Sonic."I promise I will Cream."Said Sonic smiling softly at Cream."Pinkie promise?"Said Cream lifting up her pinkie at Sonic."Pinkie promise Cream."Said Sonic as he hooked his finger around Cream's before running up the stairway Cream's promise still fresh in his mind. ***WHACK***Was the sound of the cellar's doors as they shot out of Sonic's hand almost causing the hinges of the door to break off in the wind."Oh..."Was all Sonic could make as he stepped out of the cellar, nearly getting blown out of his shoes as he stared at the huge twister that was a few feet away from Cream's house."I better hurry before that twister gets any closer to the house!"Yelled Sonic before he ran over the door having to stop several times since the wind tried to knock him off of his flew the door open before getting a face full of papers before dropping to the floor with an,"Oof!""What the...!"Said Sonic as he ripped off the papers of his face before glancing around room which had everything that was light enough to float,flying around the creating what resembled a mini tornado(_he should know_) in the got up off the floor before calling out,"Cheese where are you", and listened as it echoed around the house before hearing a small but aubile,"chao!"Sonic's ear flicked before he followed the sound of the voice throughout the house,giving shouts of ,"marco"everytime he got confused on where sound was coming from and getting a ,"chao" as a reply everytime as it got louder with every step. "Marc-.."Trailed off Sonic as he walked past Cream's room (_which was a light yellow with white flowers painted on the wall,a white dresser,a flowered closet,and a yellow bed with a soft flowered covered quilt) _only to pause and moonwalk it back right into her room to see a small blue chao cowering in the soft quilt that was on Cream's walked over to the bed which had a window with closed shutters that did a poor job of shutting out the sound of the stared down at the whimpering chao before saying,"Cheese are you ok?"Of course the chao instanely bolted up before flying over and snuggling on Sonic's chest delighted to not be alone in the house."Calm down little guy you're ok now."Said Sonic as he smiled down at Cheese who looked up with a smile planted on his little face. CRACK*Sonic looked at the window and pushed Cheese away all in a millisecond as the window flew out so fast that it whacked Sonic in the face before he could even lift another finger with a loud 'SNAP!'"Woah!"Said Sonic as his vision blurred and a massive headache passed in through his head as he stumbled onto Cream's bed ,his blurry vision instanely turned to black but not before he heard a worried high picthed,"chao",coming from right above his head. "Ooooh...My aching head!"Yelled Sonic as he opened his eyes only to find a sleeping chao snoring quietly on his peach stomach which seemed like the chao's favorite spot for the sat up only to wince in pain and lay straight back down causing the chao to wake up in panic that something happened to of the hedgehog he had his eyes closed tightly as his headache slowly went away then he heard it...a whimper coming from bolted back up instead this time more slowly and stared right into the chao's eyes before saying,"don't worry Cheese I'm okay!"Said chao looked right back at Sonic his eyes filled with worry but he let out a small,"chao",of approval before fluttering over and hugging the surpised hedgehog on the muzzle."That's more like it!"Said Sonic accepting the hug quickly before getting off the bed and wondering over to the open window in shock with the chao fluttering right beside his own little jaw opened up in shock. Now if you may not believe me when I say this but...outside said window there were many objects flying around the house,a loud noise that would remind you of standing right next to a airplane,and _plenty of dust!_This gave Sonic the idea that he was in the twister, also _how was this POSSIBLE,and where did I see this before?_

'_I was in Mobuis one mintue and now I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A TWISTER HEADING WHO KNOWS WHERE THE NEXT but...I have been in weirder and worser problems but still...'_Trailed off Sonic in his thoughts as Cheese pulled on his arm in worry."Don't worry little guy we'll be alright."Said Sonic as he stared down at the chao with a smile planted on his face only to see the worry in the chao's eyes actually directed at _him._"Oh..You're worried about me Cheese!"Said Sonic obviously surpised about the chao's worry for said chao looked at him with a slight nod but just as Sonic was about to reply... _Eggman appeared at the window!_Eggman was in his EggMobile laughing crazily before his appearance suddenly changed from his regular annoying self to a _freaking witch sitting on a broom(how the heck did it not break underneath his wieght)laughing creepily into the air er...twister before disappearing out of the sight of the window!_ "Okkk...either I've lost my mind or did I just see a witch verison of Eggman!"Said Sonic as he turned to Cheese who matched the look of confusion on Sonic's face."Welll at least it can't get any worsier or creepier!"Said Sonic just when Cream's house started shaking in the air before...freefalling straight towards the _ground!_Sonic felt the blood rush towards his head as the house got closer and closer towards the ground."G-get down C-cheese!"Said Sonic as the chao rushed over to the bed on held andonto the quilt for dear life as the house finally reached the ground and slammed with a loud **THUD.** _Five minutes later..._Sonic opened his eyes as he glanced over to the chao laying on the ground beside him who was also just waking up."I see why they call it hard wood!"Groaned Sonic as he slowly picked himself of the said hardwood floor, feeling his previous headache coming ten times worse."Chao!"Said Cheese almost as if he was agreeing with Sonic walked over and picked up the poor chao off the floor before glancing at the door and saying,"how about we go see where we landed and get you back to Cream",causing the chao to instanly perk up and fly out of the hedgehog's grasp and go out the door leaving the hedgehog inside the room with a smile on his face."Wow someone's excited!"Said the hedgehog before running out the bedroom door after Cheese. "Cheese...Cheese where are you?"Said Sonic walking up and down the halls for the second time obviously getting impatient with looking and calling for the blue chao."Wow he must be more excited than I thought"Said Sonic before giving up on finding the chao inside the house and walked towards the front door in the living room and opened very first thing Sonic saw was Cheese with his jaw nearly on the ground and second was the blue sky,the green shrubs,oh and how about a yellow brick road which was surronded with a bunch of chaoes,a few other mobians,and Cream dressed up as a witch expect with a white fluffy dress,with long white gloves, a white tiara,and a long white wand gripped in her hand as she smiled brightly at me and Cheese."Welcome to The Land of Oz!"Cream said waving her wand in the air as the chaoes and mobians behind her erupted in a mild rate of appluase."Umm...Cheese ",said Sonic as he leaned over to the still shocked chao."I don't think we're on Mobuis anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hello...I'M BACK!  
Sonic:Right when I got out of the pit!  
Me:DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE PIT!  
Sonic:*gulps*No…  
Me:*smiles*Good Hedgie...Anyway Fanfiction officially hates me!  
Sonic:They're not the only ones…** **  
Me:What did you say?  
Sonic:I...said why is that?  
Me:That's what I thought….anyway whenever I upload a story they cut out all the words!  
Knuckles:*pops out of nowhere*That's what you get!  
Me:One...Have you ever heard of knocking and two...PIT OF DOOM TIME!  
Knuckles:What…?*pit opens up underneath him and Knuckles disappears*NOOOOO!  
Sonic:*laughs*It's funny when its someone else who falls down the pit!  
Me:Ok...REVIEW TIME!TAKE IT AWAY SONIC!  
Sonic:Please review this story and sorry if any words were cut out!  
Me:NOW QUE THE STORY!**

** Chapter 2 In The Land of Oz With New Friends  
**"Umm...excuse me…""It's the good witch Cream please.""Yes...um Cream but did you say we're in the land of Oz?"Finished Sonic nervously not sure if this was all prank."Yes...did you not hear me?"Asked Cream as she looked curiously at Sonic and Cheese."No its not that...its just that a twister seemed to have taken us to this place."Replied Sonic as he watched thousands of bubbles float around the small area they were in."Ahh...yes you two are the ones then who owns the house that crushed the wicked warlock!"Said Cream excitedly as she pointed over her wand to the house where two legs stuck out ;at the feet of the legs there stood a pair of shoes that resembled Sonic's except where there was a deep red on Sonic's shoes the witch's shoes had a sparkling ruby color."Oh...wow...how could I have missed that?!"Yelled Sonic before he and Cheese stared in awe as the legs magically disappeared leaving only the ruby shoes on the ground."You should put those shoes on since yours seemed to have gotten messed up in the twister."Said Cream as she pointed her wand down to Sonic's now torn up shoes."Wow...you're right...but aren't those the witch's shoes?"Replied Sonic as he stared down at his used to be shiny kicks."No...that wicked warlock stole those shoes from me and since it seems that you're trustworthy and in the need of new shoes...I need you to protect those for me!"Said Cream the good witch as she pointed the wand at the shoes before they floated over into Sonic's hands. "How did the wit-I mean warlock steal them?"Asked Sonic as he sat down on the ground and began to take off his worn down shoes."Well...the shoes were kept in my castle before the warlock came one night and used his magic to escape with them!He knows very well he's not supposed to be on this side of Oz...but he came anyway for shoes because they are also magical...but lucky we chased him down to here and that's where you two came in!"Explained Cream as she gestured towards her castle in the distance and the house.

Sonic finished buckling up his shoes before standing up to admire the now sparkling ruby shoes."Wow these shoes are magical?Cool...but where did the warlock go? Is he dead?And if not why didn't he take the shoes?"Said Sonic as he realized Cheese was not beside him but instead now on top of Cream's head talking to the other however didn't seem to either care or not notice that Cheese was now sitting on top of her head because she continued as if she didn't see Sonic's stare directed at her head."No the warlock isn't dead because like I said earlier the warlock used his magic on the shoes and he also used the magic to escape back to his own dark castle but...since black magic doesn't exactly work on good magic like mine,which is all over the shoes,he couldn't teleport back to the castle with the shoes!"Said Cream as she pointed over to ruby shoes.

Before Sonic could ask another question Cheese suddenly made an urgent,"chao",from the top of Cream's head."what's wrong Cheese?"Said Sonic suddenly worried for the little chao."He wants to know how to get back home."Replied Cream for Cheese translating it for Sonic."Yeah how do we get home...do you know Cream?"Asked Sonic as he scratched his ear;thinking about what to do."Well...you can ask the Wizard of Oz!He knows how to help everyone with a problem! "Said Cream as Cheese fluttered off her head only to land directly on Sonic's head."Great...how do we get there?"Said Sonic as he nearly started to laugh as Cheese's paw rubbed up against one of his ears."You follow the yellow brick road of course!"Cried Cream as she pointed to the said road with her Sonic could reply Cream made a circling motion around herself with her wand as a huge bubble appeared around her and slowly lifted into the air."Farewell new friends and enjoy your stay in Oz!"Yelled Cream through the bubble at the two friends. "Ok... thanks for the help and the shoes!"Replied Sonic as he and Cheese waved goodbye to Cream till she was fully out of sight."Come on Cheese let's get to that wizard!"Yelled Sonic as he and Cheese began to go down the yellow brick road with weird music(_we're off to see the wizard)_playing in the air."This place is weird."Stated Sonic as Cheese only nodded his head in reply.

Sonic and Cheese were still walking down the yellow brick road when they saw a scarecrow that resembled a red echidna nailed on a stake in small corn field with crows on his shoulder."Hey that scarecrow reminds me of a certain knucklehead!"Said Sonic as walked over to the scarecrow and looked it in the eye."Who you calling a knucklehead!"Yelled the scarecrow as Sonic jump a foot in the air;screaming before landing on his behind."What the-"Said Sonic not believing his eyes."What's wrong hedgehog never seen a scarecrow before?"Said the scarecrow as he smirked at the hedgehog on the ground."No...I never seen a _scarecrow_ with crows on his arms and head!"Countered Sonic as the scarecrow's smirk instantly dissipated into a frown."It's not my fault...it's these stupid birds!"Yelled the scarecrow shaking his arms crazily as the birds finally decided to fly away but not before leaving a stinky present on his shoulder."STUPID BIRDS!"Screamed the scarecrow shaking one of his limp arms in the air causing some of the straw that he had inside his shirt to drop all over the soil."Do...y-you need...s-some h-help?"Asked Sonic shakily;trying to contain his laughter with no avail."Now that you ask...NO!"Yelled the scarecrow before trying to wiggle out of the nails that stuck him to the stake.

_Five Minutes Later..._The scarecrow was still wriggling out of the stake while Sonic himself was leaning against the fence that protected the fence sleeping with Cheese on top of his head."Alright...you can help!"Sighed the scarecrow before realizing Sonic was asleep."HEY HEDGEHOG!"Yelled the scarecrow angrily before the said hedgehog's head snapped right up in the air."I said you can help me now."Said the scarecrow as the hedgehog stood up dusting himself off before crossing his arms with a smirk on his face."Finally decided to give in huh?"Asked Sonic before walking over to scarecrow;not giving him the chance to answer the gripped both of the scarecrow's arms before pulling his hardest with the scarecrow yelling at him to be careful."You better be careful hedgehog or el-"Before the scarecrow could even finish completing the sentence Sonic pulled the scarecrow off the stake causing both of them to go tumbling onto the ground.A bunch of dust flew up into the air as Cheese escaped the tumble of limbs flying through the air before landing onto the stake to watch if Sonic was okay.

As the dust slowly settled a voice was heard slicing through the air…,"you idiot I told you to be careful!"Out of the now settled dust was Sonic and the scarecrow covered in dirt;the scarecrow was sitting on top of Sonic who was holding his arm carefully."Says the one who had a soft landing...man you are heavy for a scarecrow!"Yelled Sonic before throwing off the scarecrow onto the ground next to him."Thanks and the name's Knuckles the Echidcrow."Muttered Knuckles sarcastically as he lend a hand out to Sonic who took anyway."You ok Hedgehog? " Asked Knuckles seeing as Sonic was keeping him left arm pretty close to his body all of the sudden. "Peachy...and the name's Sonic the Hedgehog."Replied Sonic as he gestured to Cheese that everything was okay before Cheese fluttered off the stake and over to Sonic's side."Fine Sonic...where are you two heading?"Said Knuckles as he dusted the dirt off of him;giving Sonic the chance to see that he had on a old ragged blue shirt,light gray pants,a black saggy cap on top of his head with all of them filled to the brim with straw and Knuckles himself still looked like an echidna but he looked like he had a red colored bag over his head that went with his dreadlocks."We're heading to the Wizard of Oz to ask him to take us home."Said Sonic as he followed Knuckles's eyes to his left arm."What?"Asked Sonic as Knuckles shook his head."Nothing...are you sure you're ok?""I'm fine!""Ok...hey can I come with you to the wizard?"Asked Knuckles as he took his gaze from Sonic's arm to his eyes."Why?""Well...I want to ask the wizard if he can give me a brain to stop those crows from eating my corn.""That's not the only reason."Murmured Sonic quietly under his breath."What's that?""Nothing!Sure you can come!"Said Sonic quickly."Chao! Chao!"Said Cheese in an excited voice causing Sonic to think that was a agreement from the small chao."Ok looks like Cheese agrees let's start moving so we can get you a brain and get me and Cheese home!"Yelled Sonic before he,Cheese,and Knuckles began to walk down the yellow brick road with the music playing in the background."Do you hear that?"Asked Knuckles banging his head with his hand trying to get rid of the tune."Yeah...it reminds of this movie I watched before anyway its best if you try and ignore it."Said Sonic as they walked down the road.

A small rumble sounded amidst the three friends."What was that...is the warlock here?"Said Knuckles looking all around the forest they were walking through for the met the warlock before?"Asked Sonic rubbing his stomach with his gloved hand."Seen him fly over my corn field thousands of time and try and steal my corn!"Mumbled Knuckles angrily before he looked over to Sonic and Cheese as he heard a small rumble again."Seriously!What is that sound?"Asked Knuckles again as Sonic smiled sheepishly and rubbed his stomach."I guess I'm a little hungry.""A little?Anyway...you're in luck Sonic this is the forest of the chilidog trees."Said Knuckles as he gestured towards the tall trees that had fresh chilidogs hanging from their branches."Cool…"Said Sonic as he and Cheese walked/fluttered up to the trees;awe written on their faces."Sonic I wouldn't d-""WHO DARES TRY TO DISTURB US TREES!" Screamed the said tree right beside Sonic causing him and Cheese to take an involuntary step back onto the road before tripping and falling on their stomachs."And when I thought this place couldn't get weirder!"Groaned Sonic rubbing his arm before getting back on his feet slowly."Please forgive my friend he just wanted one of your many many chilidogs."Said Knuckles as the tree turned towards the travelers revealing _a tree with a face and_ boy was it unhappy!"NO ONE SHALL TAKE OUR CHILIDOGS!"Screamed the tree once again before it turned back around."How rude now how are we're going to those chilidogs!"Said Sonic as he and Cheese shared a similar pouting position."I'm not done yet Hedgehog."Said Knuckles before walking forward towards the trees."HEY YOU STUPID TREES!"Yelled Knuckles as this time all the trees faced him with frowns etched on their faces."WE DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING CHILIDOGS ANYMORE THEY'RE PROBABLY ALL ROTTEN ANYWAY!"Finished Knuckles before all trees started to get mad."I ASSURE YOU ECHIDNA OUR CHILIDOGS ARE NOT ROTTEN AND SINCE YOU DON'T WANT THEM ANYMORE HOW ABOUT WE GIVE THEM TO YA ANYWAY!"Countered the leader of the trees before Cheese,Sonic,and Knuckles all began to get bombarded by millions of chilidogs.

"Grab them as they come towards ya!"Warned Knuckles as the chilidogs came flying towards the three and Cheese were both dodging while grabbing chilidogs meanwhile Sonic was mostly dodging while trying to grab things with only his right arm and not his left arm which was hanging limply by his side for some reason."I think we got enough come on Sonic! " Yelled Knuckles as Sonic and Cheese nodded before running alongside Knuckles from the line of chilidog shots."Alright score!"Yelled Sonic as he munched on some of the very few chilidogs he caught."Hmm…"Went Knuckles as he observed Sonic's behavior and actions."What?" "Nothing...anyway which way do we go?"Asked Knuckles as he gestured to a fork in the road where the path on the right was yellow road while the other path on the left was red."That way since Cream said to follow the yellow brick road!"Replied Sonic as he pointed at the path on the right."Wait you met good witch Cream before?"Asked Knuckles through his own mouthful of chilidogs as he licked the chili off of his gloves."Yeah when both me and Cheese landed here a few minutes ago she gave me these shoes to protect and told us how to get back home by following the yellow brick road...but how do you know her."Said Sonic as he frowned when Cheese tried to steal one of his chilidogs but pulled away in the nick of time."She helped fix some of my crops after one of those birds invited some more friends."Said Knuckles distastefully his eyes seething with anger ."Hey...look there's a sign!"Cried Sonic as he pointed towards a green painted sign that said,'_20 Miles Till You Hit The Town Of The Wizard Of Oz'._"Sweet we'll be there in no time..._I hope."_Mumbled Sonic as the music started back up."Here we go again!"Yelled Knuckles in exasperation.

**Me:That's chapter 2 down!  
Knuckles:*crawls out of the pit*Why did you put snakes at the bottom!  
Me:Oops wrong pit!I was supposed to put you in the one with water...and snakes.  
Sonic:Oh Wow…*starts laugh like a maniac*  
Knuckles:Why would you snakes in a pit with water!  
Eggman:*pops out of nowhere*MWAAAH AAAA!I've come to battle for the em-  
Me:PIT OF DOOM!  
Eggman:What?*pit opens up underneath him*AHHHHHHHHHH*disappears from view*  
Sonic:Oh WOW!HAHAHAHA!*Laughs even harder*  
Me:What were you saying now Knuckles?  
Knuckles:Hmmph...Did that even have snakes in it?  
Eggman:GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID SNAKES!*water splashes*  
Me:I take that as a yes!  
Sonic:I don't if I should be scared or not!  
Knuckles:I know I'm not scared!  
Me:*Floats in the air laughing like a maniac with hair standing up*ARE YOU SCARED NOW!*Lights go out*  
Knuckles:That...is...creepy!What the-let me go….AHHHHHH!  
Me:*lights come back on*What happened to Knuckles?  
Sonic:You mean you didn't do that?  
Me:*gulps*No?  
?:*lights go out*MWAA HAAA!  
Sonic&Me:AHHHHHH(**_**review if you have any ideas who the mysterious person should be)**_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:*hiding underneath a table***_**Sonic where are you?**_**  
Sonic:**_**I'm right beside you.  
**_**Me:**_**Do you think Knuckles is still alive?  
**_**?:**_**Would you like to join him?  
**_**Sonic&Me:AHHHHH!WHO ARE YOU!?  
?:The name's Spencer Franklin!  
Sonic:Why are you here-actually how did you get in here?  
Spencer:I have my ways!MWHAAAAAAA!  
Me:Seriously how did you get in here?Did you knock out my bodyguards?  
Sonic:Since when did you get bodyguards?  
Me:Since I met you.  
Sonic:Rude!  
Spencer:Anyway...you're front door was open.  
Sonic&Me:Ohh…  
Me:Anyway...WHAT DID YOU DO TO KNUCKLES?  
Spencer:Wow no need to yell!  
Sonic:Yeah like sonicthehedgehoglover2 is really going to listen.  
Me:WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Sonic:Umm...WHAT DID YOU DO TO KNUX?  
Spencer:Was that some kind of pet name-  
Sonic:Please don't say that!  
Spencer:Anyway...my friend named Noah was the one who took him...and I'm going to make sure you're going to end up in the same place with your other !  
Sonic&Me:*Gulp*You took our other friends.  
Spencer:Yep*Advances on both of them*  
Me:Do something Sonic!  
Sonic:I can't spindash him or else I might hurt him.  
Me:If you don't he'll hurt us!  
Sonic:Ok here goes-Woah!*Chaos energy filled shackles appear around legs*  
Me:Oh Snap!  
Spencer:Time to go!  
Me:Wait!  
Spencer:What?  
Me:I need to tell the fans review my story because I need more reviews to continue!Also thank you to those who already reviewed I really appreciate it!And please help us!Now…  
Spencer:Que the story  
Me:I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND YOU STEAL MY THUNDER?REALLY?**

**Chapter 3 Meeting Tin-Hog Before A Big Fight  
**"About time that stupid music finally stopped!"Yelled Knuckles as he watched Sonic and Cheese try and fight for the last chilidog."You two are really sad you know that right?"Stated Knuckles as he sweat-dropped at the scene."Hey when it comes to chilidogs I will do almost anything for them !"Answered Sonic as he finally took the chilidog away from Cheese when he tried the old '_look what's that over there' _trick."I can tell."Said Knuckles as he hid one of his last chilidogs in his pants pocket. Sonic began to take a bite out of the chilidog before finally giving Cheese half of the chilidog when he gave Sonic the puppy dog face."Hey Red."Said Sonic as Knuckles looked at him with a frown."Why are you calling me...Red?"Asked Knuckles as Sonic stopped walking to look at him."Well...probably because you're red and I don't think you'd rather have me calling you Knucklehead.""...I-I""Anyway do you see anymore signs signaling how much closer we're to getting to the wizard?"Interrupted Sonic before Knuckles could come up with a remark."Hmph. ..no."Answered Knuckles sulkily as he and Sonic began to continue walking before Knuckles decided to get a good look at Cheese carefully."Before I forget how did a person like you get a chao?""What's that supposed to mean?""Nothing I'm just asking how'd you got a chao since Good Witch Cream is the only one with chaoes."Said Knuckles as both Sonic and Cheese nodded before Sonic began to explain."Cheese here isn't my chao he's a friend of mine's best friend and I was just trying to bring him back to her."Explained Sonic as Knuckles nodded in reply."Wait...how do you know about chaoes?"Asked Sonic as he let Cheese land on top of his head as the little chao continued to try and finish the chilidog."One pink chao wandered into my corn field a few months ago and helped scare away some of those crows before wandering off again."Answered Knuckles as Sonic smiled in reply."Chao!Chao!"Screamed Cheese as both Sonic and Knuckles looked up in time to see the chilidog Cheese was munching on fly away in the wind and over to the other side of the road that was covered in some low trees."Chao!"Went Cheese as he rushed off after his snack."Cheese come back!"Yelled Sonic as he ran after Cheese before stopping in the middle of the road."Hey Knuckles?""What?""Are those trees the same talkie throwie kind like the last ones?"Asked Sonic as he looked at the trees as if expecting them to yell at him any second. "No...you would've been covered in chilidogs or apples by now." Replied Knuckles as he watched Sonic give a sigh of relief before running after Cheese again.

"CHEESE!COME ON CHEESE WHERE ARE YOU?"Yelled Sonic as he walked through the small forest looking for the chao till he spotted something on the ground.'What's this?"Asked Sonic to no one in particular as bent down and picked up the object off of the ground revealing ...Cheese's chilidog."Wonder how he-**Yow**!"Began Sonic as he was cut off when his head banged onto a metal surface that was apparently above him."If this head banging continues I'm seriously going to end up going home with a concussion."Murmured Sonic as looked up with glare at the thing that caused him so much pain only to gasp at the sight before him. Right in front of Sonic stood what resembled a tin man-I mean tin-hedgehog that looked exactly like...Shadow the Hedgehog(_or what Sonic likes to call him Shads the Faker)_ well...except for the fact that just about everywhere on the tin-hog's body was made out of metal."Wow...this hunk of tin reminds me of a certain Faker."Said Sonic as he awed in the strange resemblance between the tin-hog and the real Shadow."whpt yopth callhpt Fakpht?"Murmured the tin-hog as Sonic jumped nearly 10 feet in the air in surprise."Not another weird thing!"Exclaimed Sonic as he landed on the ground with an annoyed sigh."Well...I see you've met the Tin-Hog."Said Knuckles as he appeared out of the small forest with Cheese fluttering right beside him."Met him?More like got banged upside the head by him!"Exclaimed Sonic as he rubbed the still sore bruise."Oipht capht!"Mumbled the Tin-Hog as both Sonic and Knuckles looked at him in confusion."Oipht capho!"Mumbled the Tin-Hog once again and while Sonic and Knuckles were trying to figure out what he was saying,Cheese was wandering over an old stump that was sitting a couple of feet away from the Tin-Hog but what captured Cheese's interest the most was what was on the stump...a oil can."Chao!"Went Cheese as he grabbed the oil can before flying over to the confused duo."I still don't get what's he saying."Said Knuckles as the Tin-Hog rolls his red ruby eyes in annoyance."Maybe he's saying-Oil can?"Began Sonic before Cheese came over to them with a oil can in his paws."Mhpt!"Went the Tin-Hog as Sonic took the oil can from Cheese."Here let me help you pal."Said Sonic as he began to oil the Tin-Hog's joints."Hey Red you seem to know the Tin-Hog.""Yeah I do.""Well how do you know him?"Asked Sonic as he began to move towards the shoulders."I heard about him when he went missing around these parts a few months ago."Answered Knuckles as Sonic put the oil can down after finishing up oiling Tin-Hog's parts."Hmmph.."Went the Tin-Hog after moving his limbs up and down to test them."Did you idiots really take that long just to figure out what I was saying only for a flipping _chao_ finally handed it to you?!"Yelled the Tin-Hog at the two said idiots who glared angrily at him."Well...the least you can do is thank all three of us for _freaking _helping you out of your problem!"Argued back Knuckles as he and Shadow looked ready to fight until Sonic stepped in the middle of them ."Seriously guys!Knuckles I don't really don't blame the Tin-Hog for yelling at us!I know I would've been angry and stressed if I had been stuck in that position for all that time!And Tin-Hog we just helped you out of your little problem and the least you can do is thank us since we didn't leave _your_ sorry butt how you were!"Yelled Sonic as the two boys backed off slightly."_Sorry for yelling at you."_Mumbled Knuckles as he crossed his arms."_Sorry and thank you for helping me." _Murmured Shadow too;both of them sounding anything but sincere at the moment."Great we're off the a nice start!Anyway...Tin-Hog what's your name?"Asked Sonic as the Tin-Hog shuffled his aching feet before answering."The name's Shadow...Shadow the Tin-Hog."Said Shadow clearly as both Knuckles and Sonic nodded their heads."The name's Knuckles the Echidcrow.""Name's Sonic the Hedgehog. "Said both Knuckles and Sonic as Shadow nodded in reply.

"What're you bozos doing in my territory anyway?"Asked Shadow as he began to walk out of the forest with Sonic and Knuckles behind him."YOUR TERRITORY?YOU KNOW-Mpht!"Began Knuckles until Sonic covered his mouth with hands as Knuckles continued to rant as if nothing had happened."We were on our way to the Wizard of Oz to see if he can take me and Cheese home…"Began Sonic before Knuckles finally decided to throw his hands off of his mouth. "And to see if can give me a brain."Finished Knuckles as Shadow snickered slightly with a smirk on his face."That explains a lot about you,Knucklehead."Said Shadow as Knuckles began to rev up again."DO YOU REALLY-"Can it echidcrow!Anyway...would you mind if I join you three on your journey to meet the Wizard of Oz?"Asked Shadow as Sonic,Knuckles,and Cheese all gave him a look of confusion."WHAT could _you_ possibly want from the wizard?"Asked Knuckles curiously as Sonic leaned over to him."_Probably to ask how to be nice to others."_Whispered Sonic before Shadow gave both of them a glare."If you two idiots _must_ know...I want the wizard to give me a heart."Answered Shadow as he tapped the part of his chest where his heart _was_ supposed to be ...only for a hollow sound to echo from within it."_That explains alot of things."_Whispered Knuckles as Sonic and Cheese both covered their mouths as Shadow glared at Knuckles."Hmmph says the one who needs a brain...I bet you can't even think for yourself." Countered Shadow before Knuckles threw a punch at Shadow that stopped an inch from his face."That was just a warning strike."Murmured Knuckles darkly as Shadow looked ready to murder him before Sonic stood between them again."Seriously stop guys!If we're going to be traveling to the wizard together we at least have to get along ...somewhat."Said Sonic as both Shadow and Knuckles looked angry before a look of shock came onto both of their faces."You don't mean-""That I can come?" Interrupted Shadow as both of their jaws hit the ground."What?"Asked Sonic as the two of them continued to stare at him."You're saying that he should come along to the wizard with us..._him_?" Asked Knuckles as both Sonic and Cheese nodded in confusion."What is there a problem?" Questioned Sonic as Knuckles looked ready to rant."ARE YOU MAD HED-""Oh put a cork in it echidcrow!As much as I _hate _to admit it the Faker's right."Said Shadow miserably as Knuckles considered it."_Fine…"_Mumbled Knuckles as they walked down the road towards Oz.'_Well… we're off to see..' _"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"Exclaimed Shadow as he grabbed both of his metal ears as if he wanted to pull them off."You'll get used to it!"Said Sonic and Knuckles as Cheese nodded his head too as they continued down the road...and that's when the trouble started.

"Do any of you know exactly _know_ how to get to the wizard?"Asked Shadow as they were about to pass an old cottage."Well we talked to Good Witch Cream and she said to follow the yellow brick road…"Trailed off Sonic as Shadow opened his mouth to ask a question.""You've met Cream?"Asked Shadow with a raised eyeridge. "Yeah...what have you've met Cream before?" "I-"This is Shadow the Heartless Tin-Hog we're talking about Sonic!There's no way he would've met someone with so much..._heart."_Said Knuckles smugly as Shadow frowned before whacking him upside the head."Hmm...you're right...there's nothing in there except straw,a lot of hot air,and a lot of space!"Remarked Shadow with a smirk while Knuckles fumed and rubbed his sore noggin'."Anyway...I haven't met the good witch.I've only heard about her and her castle."Said Shadow as Knuckles began to open his mouth before…"HOHOHOHO!" Screeched a high pitched voice as the four traveling buddies_(somewhat)_looked up to see..._a witch version of Dr. Eggman on a broom!Before we continue let me explain how Eggman looked(sorry if it burns your eyes to even think about it!)Anyway...Eggman was wearing a long black robe(a dress to Sonic) that probably would've stopped at his black pointy shoes if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting on a __**really **__small Eggman's clothes weren't the only things that were awkward like for an example Eggman's skin was a greenish looking color while on his nose stood a black wart,a wand was gripped in his right hand,and last but not least Eggman was wearing a black witch's hat._"And...the weirdness continues!"Sighed Sonic as both he and Cheese looked up in awe at the laughing warlock."OH YEAH I'M BACK AND I WANT THOSE SHOES RODENTS!" Yelled 'witchy' Eggman as he pointed at the shoes that Sonic was wearing."NO WAY YOU WITCH!"Replied Sonic loudly as the witch frowned before waving his wand at the four Mobians (_at least I think Shadow and Knuckles are Mobians)."_FINE IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME THOSE SHOES I'LL JUST HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO GIVE THEM UP!"Yelled Eggman as a green string of magic floated out of the wand before sinking into the ground."Is that it?"Asked Sonic with a sad frown as Knuckles only shaked his head. "Nope there's more!"Yelled Knuckles as the ground began to shake beneath their feets before a gigantic green dragon rose out of the ground while releasing a thin line of fire."LET THE FIGHT BEGAN!" Yelled Eggman as the four 'Rodents' got ready for a battle.

"Let me handle this!"Yelled Knuckles as he jumped up in the air before trying to slam the dragon only for it's tail to slam him into his ground."Oof!"Went Knuckles as a ton of dirt made its way into his mouth."Move out of the way you imbecile!Let the Ultimate Lifeform show you how its done."Exclaimed Shadow as he zoomed around the dragon who got confused on where to swing on the Tin-Hog."Uh uh Tin-Hog!Not on my watch!"Yelled Eggman as he pointed his wand down at the Tin-Hog only to have a dark cloud appear over his head."Oh snap."Mumbled Shadow as it started to rain on him causing his gears to rust and slow him down."NOW DRAGON! DESTROY THE TIN-HOG!"Yelled Eggman as the dragon blew fire towards the Tin-Hog only for Sonic to appear and grab him."_Guys this isn't working_!" Exclaimed Sonic quietly as Cheese went and got the oiling can."_Naw I thought it was going just fine."_Mumbled Shadow as Cheese returned with the oil can in time for Sonic to oil him."_No I mean we should work together if we're going to_ _beat him!Working separately will only make it worse!"_Whispered Sonic while glaring at the now unfrozen Tin-Hog."_Well...do you have an idea how to get the slip on him?"_Asked Knuckles as he continued to spit out the dirt that violated his tongue."_You bet I do!"_Replied Sonic happily as he began to whisper his plans.

"HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO GIVE UP RODENTS?" Yelled Eggman as the said 'rodents' began to look back up at him."WE'RE NOT GIVING UP UNTIL THAT BROOM SNAPS UNDERNEATH YOUR FAT BUTT...ACTUALLY NEVERMIND!" Screamed Knuckles as Sonic began to snicker."OH YOU STUPID ECHIDCROW!TAKE THAT!"Screeched Eggman before snapping his fingers at the dragon as said dragon breathed fire at Knuckle's arm causing it to catch on fire. "YOW! PUT IT OUT!PUT IT OUTTT!"Yelled Knuckles as Sonic and Cheese got a bucket filled with water before throwing it on Knuckles while Shadow snuck around the dragon. "Take that you stupid dragon!"Yelled Shadow before kicking the dragon right where the sun don't shine."YOWWW!"Went the dragon as he slumped down holding his crotch."Now Knuckles!" Yelled Sonic as Knuckles grabbed him before throwing him,in ball form, towards the distracted dragon. '**Bounce!'**Went Sonic as he bounced off the dragon who tipped over and landed on the ground knocked out;the dragon remain silent until he disappeared in a puff of smoke while Sonic headed towards a panicking Eggman."Uh oh!"Exclaimed Eggman as he stared at the readers with a worried look before Sonic bounced off of him causing Eggman to go flying far,far away. "I'LL BE BACK!"Yelled Eggman before disappearing in the horizon."WE FOUGHT OFF THE EVIL WITCH!"Yelled Knuckles while Shadow smirked with his arms crossed."Well...the Faker's plan actually worked...nice work Sonic...Sonic?"Said Shadow before Knuckles noticed that Sonic was missing also."Hey Hedgehog where did you go?"Yelled Sonic as he looked around curiously. "Chao!"Screamed Cheese as both Knuckles and Shadow looked up in time to notice Cheese flailing his arms around."What's wrong?"Questioned Knuckles as Cheese pointed over to the forest that was beside the cottage."You think Faker went over there?"Wondered Shadow as Cheese nodded his head."Let's go find him!"Said Knuckles as he,Shadow,and Cheese rushed off towards the forest looking for a certain blue blur.

Cheese was fluttering around looking for Sonic above the heads of Shadow and Knuckles when he heard a noise behind one of the bushes."Chao?"Wondered Cheese as he observed the quivering bush."What is it?"Asked Knuckles as he and Shadow both stopped walking to investigate the curious chao."Chao,chao!"Said Cheese as he pointed at the bushes."Hmm…" Went Shadow as he he pushed the bushes apart to reveal...Sonic lying in a small clearing still in ball form."Chao!"Exclaimed Cheese as he rushed over to Sonic with a worried glance."Come on Blue time to-"Began Knuckles as he walked over to Sonic only to hear heavy breathing coming from the balled up hedgehog."Sonic?"Asked Knuckles quietly as the blue hedgehog slowly unrolled himself. Both Shadow and Knuckles gasped as they saw Sonic breathing heavily while gingerly handling his left arm in pain;Sonic's left arm was what the others saw the most of since it was red and swollen."Ouch!That has to hurt!"Said Knuckles with one eye closed as Shadow neared Sonic whose ears were drooped slightly in pain."Let me see it Sonic."Said Shadow surprisingly gentle as Sonic allowed him to examine his arm while Cheese cooed softly on top of the spot on his right shoulder ,trying to cheer up the hedgehog slightly."Hm…"Went Shadow as Knuckles rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well don't keep us in the dark tin can!" Remarked Knuckles as Shadow gave him a light glare before going back to observing Sonic's arm."It seems to be broken."Replied Shadow at last as he gently released Sonic's arm before Knuckles asked a question."How'd you break it Blue?"Asked Knuckles as Sonic gingerly caressed his arm before answering Knuckles's question."Well…  
**Flashback**  
"_Now Knuckles!" Yelled Sonic as Knuckles grabbed him before throwing him,in ball form,towards the distracted dragon._'_**Bounce!'**__Went Sonic as he bounced off the dragon and went flying through the air…"That dragon's harder than it looks!"Whimpered Sonic slightly as he gripped his arm in pain."Uh oh!"Said a voice that sounded distinctly like...Eggman."Uh oh!"Mumbled Sonic before he bounced off who he thought was Eggman while wincing when he heard a sharp _'_**crack!' **_"_That does not sound or feel good!"Yelled Sonic as he continued to fly through the air before smirking faintly as he heard a familiar 'I'll be back!' echo in the air."Heh at least one thing came out-__**Yow!"**__Went Sonic as he landed on the hard ground before rolling to a stop. Sonic hissed through his teeth as throbs of pain made its way throughout his body."Ohh…"Murmured Sonic as shuddered at the pain."Chao!"Exclaimed a worried voice that sounded distinctly like… Cheese._  
**Flashback Over**  
"That's all?"Asked Shadow as Sonic looked at him curiously."What do you mean?"Asked Sonic worried that Shadow might of already caught him."You couldn't have broken it so easily!I know because I've been in ball form before and I'm pretty sure when you bounce off of something you don't come back out with a broken arm."Explained Shadow as he gestured to Sonic's throbbing red arm."Something else must of happened before you bounced off that dragon.""Nothing happened that I know of."Answered Sonic as Knuckles rubbed his chin in thought."Well...you have been holding your arm pretty close to you after you helped me off the stake."Said Knuckles as both he and Shadow looked at Sonic who at the moment was petting Cheese softly."Okay you got me!I did hurt my arm before that!" Yelled Sonic as he put his hands up in frustration only to put they back down when his shoulder flared up."How?" Asked Shadow and Knuckles in unison."Well it started to hurt when...you fell on top of it Red…"Trailed off Sonic nervously before Knuckles gave him a look of...guilt?"Wow I'm sorry about that Blue!"Exclaimed Sonic as he accepted his apology."That explains that...do any of you two idiots have any cloth?" Questioned Shadow as both Knuckles and Sonic looked at him in confusion. "Why do you need it ."Asked Knuckles as he pulled a large gray piece of cloth from his pocket."To keep his arm elevated for the time-being."Answered Shadow before taking the cloth with an roll of his eyes as if he thought that Knuckles was an idiot for not knowing that."Well _sorryyy!"_Exclaimed Knuckles as he stuck his tongue at Shadow who looked ready to cut it off."Anyway..._scarecrow_ don't sass me unless you want to be face-to-face with my gun."Hissed Shadow as he walked over to Sonic leaving Knuckles with a slightly just _slightly _scared look on his face."I'm pretty sure I don't need that Shadz."Said Sonic as Shadow paused what he was doing to look at Sonic."Shadz?""Yeah if you can call me Faker I should be able to call you Shadz." "...No." Finished Shadow as Knuckles snickered slightly."Anyway…,"Started Shadow as he casted a glare towards Knuckles before looking back at Sonic."If you think you can at least reach your arm out towards me than I know you don't need this cloth as a sling."Said Shadow as Sonic nodded his head accepting the challenge before attempting to reach his arm out...only to pull it as fast as he could towards his body."Fine…"Murmured Sonic as Shadow smirked before tying the sling around his arm and neck."There now let's get out of here! The faster we get to the wizard the faster I can get a heart and get far away from you guys!"Exclaimed Shadow as both Sonic and Knuckles glared at him before Knuckles helped Sonic up."Ok let's go!""Wait Sonic...we got a little problem."Said Knuckles as he motioned over to Sonic's right shoulder where...Cheese was seen sleeping soundly."Seems like the little guy got all tired out."Said Sonic with a smile before he lifted Cheese and placed him on his head."..."Shadow and Knuckles stared at Sonic in silence What?" Asked Sonic with a smile as Knuckles shaked his head while Shadow just continued walking out of the forest.'_We're off to the see the wizard...'_"How can you guys stand that?"Yelled Shadow as he covered his ears annoyingly."Oh we can't...we're just better at ignoring it than you."Muttered Sonic as Knuckles turned to Shadow with a smirk."BURNED!""Oh shut up!""Make me!Hey...look its another sign."Started Knuckles before he saw a sign right behind Shadow.'_10 miles until the Town of Oz.'"_Great we're getting there!"Yelled Sonic before the others continued as the song kept on playing.

**Spencer:Did you enjoy your ride?  
Me:You stuffed us in a freaking bag and you put these blindfolds on us and shackles on Sonic and you have the nerve to ask if we enjoyed our ride?  
Spencer:Yep  
Sonic&Me:*Groans*  
Spencer:Hey you don't have to groan I'm sure you're going to enjoy where you're going.  
Sonic:I seriously doubt that!  
Spencer:Quiet Hog!*Pokes with a stick*  
Sonic:Did you just poke me with a stick?**  
**Spencer:Yep!  
Me:Wow  
Spencer:What do you want me to stick you too?  
Me:No…  
Sonic:Can you take these off of us and let us leave?  
Spencer:Yes  
Me:Really?  
Spencer:No!I'm getting paid for this and I'm not letting you leave!  
Sonic&Me:Paid?  
Spencer:Umm...look we're here!  
Sonic&Me:We can't see anything!  
Spencer:Oh yeah!*takes the blindfolds off*  
Sonic:Ahem!*points at shackles*  
Spencer:Oh yeah*takes off shackles*  
The Sonic Crew:SURPRISE!HAPPY EARLY 3 MONTH JOIN TO FANFICTION ANNIVERSARY!AND GOOD JOB ON THE HOSTING SONIC AND SONICTHEHEDGEHOGLOVER2!  
Sonic&Me:Wow!  
Spencer:Surprise!Now give me my money!  
Noah:Hey don't forget me!**

**Sonic&Me:YOU!WHAT DID YOU DO TO KNUX?  
Knuckles:Calm down I'm right here!  
Sonic:What happened to you?  
Knuckles:Noah had nabbed me and tried to get you too...but heh I punched him.  
Noah:Quite hard I might add!  
Me:Ok...LET'S PARTY!  
Amy:Oh Sonic!Do you want to dance?  
Sonic:Umm…  
Me:See you readers later when we see if Amy gets her dance or Sonic gets hurt!(**_**Please review if you want either**_**)Now…  
Everybody:BYE!**


End file.
